


Wings of Lace

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws, Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes power is contained in softer things than muscle and bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Lace

Damian would like to blame this entirely on Jason, however it had, technically, been his idea.  After all, he shouldn’t have been snooping through Jason’s search history, shouldn’t have looked at pictures of gold and crimson lace against caramel skin, but he had.  He definitely shouldn’t have written down a few of the websites, his cheeks flushed with more than just embarrassment, before wiping the traces that he’d been on his lover’s computer and slinking back to his room.  He should have been ashamed, he should have felt disgusted with what he’d found, but he thought of Jason, thought of him looking at such things, _fantasizing_ , and it simply made his cock swell in his pants.  
  
After years of fighting, of insults and wounded pride, of ferocious, violent sex in back alleys and grudging admissions, a certain level of trust and acceptance had built between them.  Damian understood Jason’s brand of justice, he understood his desire to permanently stop criminals, and tended to turn a blind eye unless the other man stepped too far out of line, unlike Bruce.  Jason had switched from the gun-toting, loud-mouthed, stubborn, reckless idiot in his mind to the man that saw through Damian’s facades but never commented, the man that didn’t judge him, the man that was kinder than people gave him credit for.  It took a lot of time and patience to win Jason’s trust and, now that he had it he thought that, perhaps, offering up the same trust shouldn’t be too terribly difficult.  
  
However there was also the issue concerning _pride_.  While he told himself that what he was about to do was nothing to be ashamed of, was something that Jason desired and should have made him feel powerful, a small voice in his mind continually told him how degrading it was.  Eventually he labeled that voice as ‘Mother’ and pushed it aside, taking a slow, deep breath, and moved on, browsing through several items. Damian was growing less curious and more tantalized by the way silk and lace looked spread across hard flesh with every image, not simply wondering how it would look on him any longer.  
  
When he made the purchase, he made certain to use his backup credit card, one that wasn’t linked to any accounts that anyone had access to and he only used cash to pay.  He also made sure to have it shipped to one of his safe houses to result in minimal questions from Jason, who had a key to his current apartment and tended to drop in unannounced.  Part of him still couldn’t believe he was doing such a thing, but another, darker, hungrier part of him thought about the way Jason would look at him, the way he would touch him.  Once upon a time he wouldn’t have desired something so unusual with such veracity, but he’d changed over the years, as had Jason, and had grown out of many of his old hang-ups.  
     
When all the items he had deemed necessary for his surprise… Gift to Jason had arrived, Damian had hesitantly tried the items on, biting his lip as he touched the fabric.  It was the best of quality, made for his specific measurements, every piece of it red and black, but he still swallowed nervously as he stripped and slipped each garment on.  Lace drug across sensitive skin and silk caressed his flesh, even as the corset he’d purchased constricted his torso, limiting his ability to breathe.  He stared at the way the boots made his legs look, the way the stockings accented his thighs, the way the crimson of the Burlesque-style skirt framed and accentuated them.  Damian hesitated before trailing his fingers over his partially exposed thighs, imagining Jason’s hands there instead, of them slipping up under the skirt and…  Moaning softly he pulled his hands back and immediately went about putting the clothing away, his cheeks hot.  
  
Damian put a large amount of effort into the event when it actually happened.  He shaved and let his shoulder-length hair remain unstyled; he’d considered a wig, but had immediately discarded the idea.  Damian applied makeup, but not much, just eyeliner and shadow along with lipstick that darkened his lips and made them look fuller and, even then, he’d been hesitant.  After all, he didn’t want to play a woman and knew Jason didn’t want a woman, so he only did things that he’d seen that his lover had enjoyed.  Even then the embarrassment had started to rear its ugly head when he looked in the mirror, saw how enticingly feminine he appeared, and he nearly backed out of his plan all-together.  However, instead, he clenched his hands at his sides and looked at himself as he would a stranger.  
  
His corset and skirt were both a deep crimson, the former lined with black lace though he knew the eyelets and string that held it around him in the back were both gold.  He’d found a pair of burlesque boots that matched, the toe and heel both black along with two stripes of black beneath the eyelets for the laces; they’d come with red ribbon instead of actual laces.  Damian’s thigh-highs were covered in intricate, elegant, swirling designs and the garter belt, invisible beneath the front of the skirt, were red and lined with black lace as well.  For a long moment he stared, eyes narrowed at the mirror, attempting to imagine what Jason would think, and felt his gut twist into a Gregorian knot; Jason would be home within the hour.  
  
What if he had been wrong?  Perhaps Jason had simply been casually browsing and had simply stumbled across the website and had been intrigued.  However the logical part of him screamed that what he’d seen hadn’t been simple idle curiosity, anything but, but he couldn’t help but fret and doubt.  After all, this was un-traversed territory between them and Damian, after all the effort he’d put in, dreaded the possible humiliation that might come from all of it.  Shaking his head he flexed his hands at his sides, bowing his head before lifting it, his shoulders straightening, before he strode out into the living area of Jason’s safe house, settling in his favorite chair and crossing his legs, doing his best to appear relaxed.  
  
Waiting had to be the worst part, really, his gut writhing with anxiety and fingers drumming on the arms of the chair until he heard the soft snick of the key in the lock of the door; too late to go back now.  His fingers dug into the arms of the chair as the door swung open before he forced them to relax, making himself sink back into the chair muscle by muscle as the man shrugged off his jacket and tossed it and his keys on his table.  Jason locked the door behind him, re-arming the alarms behind him before he froze, canting his head ever so slightly, which meant that he’d become aware of the fact that he wasn’t alone, or he suspected he wasn’t alone.  
  
“Todd,” Damian called out, softly, proud that his voice was steady.  
  
Jason’s head swung around, lips parted to speak, only to freeze, his eyes going wide and shocked before he reached out and fumbled to turn on the lights.  Damian slowly licked his lips, nervous and pushed himself to his feet, hoping that his practice with heels over the past month had paid off.  He flipped out and smoothed his skirt, watching Jason intently, his heart hammering in his chest as he struggled not to flush under the man’s gaze.  Damian approached, each step deliberate and unhurried, relaxing a little as he focused on swaying his hips.  Jason’s eyes snapped down then back up, heat rising in his cheeks, resulting in a small swell of pride rising in Damian’s chest.  
  
“Your mouth is hanging open.” Damian murmured, coming to a stop in front of his lover.  “Have some dignity.”  
  
Jason’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click before he reached out and grabbed Damian’s wrist, tugging him roughly against him.  Damian, caught off-guard by nervousness and still a little inexperienced in heels, stumbled forward, mouth opening to issue and agitated reprimand, only to have Jason’s hungry mouth press against his.  Thick arms slid around him, holding him against the taller man’s body, Jason’s fingers tangling in the golden string that held Damian’s corset.  After all the preparation, all the nervousness and uncertainty, the satisfaction that Jason’s reaction provided made Damian moan and reach up, tangling his fingers in his lover’s hair.  
  
When the kiss broke, Jason was staring down at him with heavy-lidded eyes, his mouth smeared with lipstick, his hold tightening briefly as he stared down at him.  It felt good to know that Damian had not miscalculated, that Jason was overwhelmed by him and what he was wearing, never mind that it was a nice change from how dull things had grown lately. Jason’s fingers ran through his hair, stroking his scalp and rubbing the back of Damian’s neck, resulting in a pleased hum from the younger of the two, his eyes fluttering a little in response.  
  
“I must have done something right.” Jason breathed, offering a rare, genuine smile. “Do you even understand how fucking beautiful you are right now?”  
  
“Mmm… Educate me.” Damian murmured, lips quirking as he ran his hands over Jason’s shoulders and chest.  
  
Jason brushed their lips together, chuckling softly, stroking the line of Damian’s spine. “I want to worship every inch of you.”  
  
Damian had to suppress a shudder at the words, offering Jason a smirk. “I suppose that you should get to work then.”  
  
Damian didn’t expect Jason to obey, so his eyes widened as his lover sank to his knees and placed a gentle kiss to one of the teen’s exposed, stocking-covered thighs.  Swallowing thickly Damian reached out placing his hand on the wall as Jason’s hands slid beneath the short front of his skirt, his fingers caressing the point where the nylon ended and Damian’s thighs began.  Damian shivered, feeling his cock twitch in his panties at even that light, gentle touch, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he attempted to remain calm; this was supposed to be his evening, the one he’d wanted to be perfect.  Hesitantly he reached out, sliding crimson-painted nails through Jason’s hair, shuddering when his lover turned his head, rubbing a stubble-rough cheek against Damian’s nylon-covered thigh.  
  
“My beautiful girl.” Jason breathed, his words causing heat to roll through the younger man, making his eyelashes flutter; he was discovering new things about himself every minute it seemed. “Dressed up all pretty for me.”  
  
“Jason…” Damian’s hand flexed in the other man’s hair, words failing him.  
  
“You want me to treat you good and sweet, Baby?” Jason’s breath washed across Damian’s inner thighs, the sensation subtle and maddening. “Or have you been a bad girl?”  
  
Damian felt heat rise in his cheeks, his fingers flexing in Jason’s hair. “I…”  
  
Jason tilted his head up, smiling fondly up at the younger man before he slowly ran his hands up Damian’s legs, his lips pressing gentle kisses to the corset as he slowly rose to his feet.  Part of Damian wanted to be offended, wanted to take insult for being called a girl, but another part couldn’t bring himself to be ashamed of the pride he felt, the utter satisfaction he took from how much the other man enjoyed his appearance.  Jason’s mouth pressed gently against his throat, worshiping his skin with his mouth and hands, and Damian couldn’t help but tip his head back, his eyes fluttering, and feel _powerful_.  He could understand the appeal of being female, understand how thrilling it was to know lace, ruffles and makeup drove someone to near desperate levels of lust.  
  
Jason’s hands were toying with the ribbon that held Damian’s corset together, his mouth tasting every inch of the younger man’s neck and jaw, moving up his ear. “You’ve been so good to me.  Let me be good to you, Baby.”  
  
Damian swallowed thickly before tilting his chin up slightly and letting out a soft ‘Tt’, reaching down to grab Jason’s wrists and pull them away from his torso. “You’ll certainly be good to me.  However I did not give you permission to touch me, Todd.”  
  
Damian noted the way the other man’s eyes widened slightly, the way his lips parted, as he stepped backwards, making sure his heel brushed the train of the skirt backwards so he didn’t step on it.  He then relinquished his hold on his lover’s arms, reaching up to grip the collar of Jason’s shirt and used it to turn him, steering him backwards, knowing that his eyes were narrow and dark.  Jason didn’t resist, his lips quirking a little as Damian pushed him back into the living room, abruptly shoving the older man into one of the larger of the chairs.  Damian immediately moved to straddle him, flipping his skirt so it flowed down over Jason’s legs.  He then grabbed the man’s wrists in his hands, eyes narrowed in silent warning as he lifted the older man’s arms, pressing them against the back of the chair firmly, noting the way Jason’s eyes fluttered a little; such a slight tell.  
  
“Keep them there.” Damian breathed, brushing their lips together, his hands sliding down Jason’s arms to cup his neck, thumbs brushing over his older lover’s throat. “You know what would look good on you?”  
  
“What?” Jason questioned, looking amused, though Damian could see the desire in his eyes, the frustration.  
  
“A collar.”  
  
There was a slight hitch in Jason’s breath, a brief widening of his eyes and a flare of his nostrils, that told Damian all he needed to know about that particular suggestion.  With a contemplative hum he traced the line of an invisible collar, staring down into Jason’s eyes, watching him struggle with himself, and decided not to press the suggestion.  After all, both of them still had difficulties to struggle through, both with control and pride, but Damian knew that if Jason wanted it he’d ask for it eventually.  Instead of speaking he leaned in, pressing a teasing, languid kiss against his lover’s mouth, trailing his fingers down his chest and beneath his shirt, hiking it up even as his fingers ran over Jason’s sides.  
  
Jason showed an impressive amount of restraint, the muscles of his torso bunch and flexing beneath his hands as he arched a little into the touch, but his arms stayed above his head.  Damian broke the kiss to pull the shirt up, over his lover’s head, letting it bunch around Jason’s clenched hands.  Leaning down, the younger man pressed gentle kisses along Jason’s jaw and neck, his hands sliding down his lover’s muscled arms, taking his time and taking pleasure in every hitched breath, every tilt of Jason’s head, every slight arch of the older man’s back.  Damian’s fingers trailed over taut muscle and familiar scars, tracing the shape of the other man’s autopsy scar almost reverently.  He had his own imperfections associated with his experience with death and Jason handled them in a similar manner; his touch was always gentler and slower over the marks he knew caused his death.  
  
Damian brushed his lips over Jason’s ear, teasing, as he spoke. “I want to ride you.”  
  
Jason groaned, the sound unrestrained, and his hips jerked, as if the thought alone was almost as good as physical sensation. “ _Fuck_ , Baby Bat.”  
  
“No bats here.” Damian breathed, pitching his voice a little higher. “Just you and your girl.”  
  
“Shit.” When Damian drew back, Jason’s eyes were heavy-lidded and his breathing labored, his cheeks flushed. “You know just what to say, Beautiful.”  
  
There was an unexpected tightness in Damian’s chest, one that made him reach up and grip Jason’s hands, drawing them down and guiding them beneath the skirt the younger of the two wore. “Touch me.”  
  
Jason doesn’t need to be told twice.  He leans forward, lightly running lips and tongue over Damian’s throat and neck, the action almost reverent.  Eyes fluttering shut, Damian lifts his hands, tangling them in his older lover’s hair, his head tipping back and back arching as gloved hands slid over his naked thighs, brushing over the top of his nylons.  Jason’s exploration was slow and unhurried, something that would normally frustrate Damian to no end but, after all his preparation, he couldn’t find fault in it that evening.  Neither of them really cared for romance but there were unspoken confessions in every caress, every gentle brush of lips, and every touch was too good for even Damian to want to rush.  
  
Surprisingly, Jason’s hands slid up, running over the corset that Damian wore, tracing the lines of the boning, then slid over his shoulders.  Their mouths met in a languid kiss as Jason’s hands slid over the younger man’s arms, tracing scars and lines of muscle, lightly running over the backs of Damian’s hands, then back the way they came.  Jason paused, his hands drawing back so he could remove his gloves, tossing them carelessly aside and reluctantly breaking the kiss to trail his naked fingertips over Damian’s jaw.  
  
“I wanna go down on you, Babe.  Would you like that?” Jason’s breath washes across Damian’s, making him lean in to brush their lips together, the action almost unconscious.  
  
“Yes.  Don’t make me come though, Jase.” Damian breathed, swallowing thickly; he was nervous about using the nickname but, considering how Jason’s eyes widened ever so slightly, he shouldn’t have been.  “Only want to do that with you inside me.”  
  
“ _Jesus Christ._ ” Jason gasped out, tugging Damian’s face closer to shove their mouths together in a ferocious kiss, one that ended almost as quickly as it began. “Whatever you want, Baby.”      
  
With a quick quirk of his lips, Damian trailed his hands over Jason’s cheeks, then down over his chest, slowly slipping off the older man’s lap.  For a moment he hesitated, nervous, before lifting his chin, his hands flipping his skirt as he crouched and moved to lay back, the back of the skirt splaying beneath him and the front hiking up.  Damian watched the way Jason’s throat worked, shifting so that his knees touched, calves pointing out and toes pointing inward, using the effeminate nature of the clothing to his advantage.  
  
“What are you waiting for?” Damian questioned, lifting a brow, lifting his hands above his head, arching his back ever so slightly; sometimes Jason was far too easy to gain a reaction from in the bedroom.  “I thought you had something to do.”  
  
Jason practically leapt from the chair in his eagerness, causing Damian to press his lips together to keep from laughing. “Do you understand how attractive you are right now?”  
  
Damian watched as Jason sank down onto his knees, sliding his hands over the younger man’s boot-covered calves. “Mmm.  I have an idea.”  
  
“Brat.” Jason breathed, gently pushing the younger man’s legs apart to slip between them.  “Suppose you have a right to be tonight.”  
  
“You’re right.  I do.” Damian answered, his eyes heavy lidded as Jason’s large, calloused hands slid over his inner thighs. “Don’t ruin the panties.  I’m fond of them.”  
  
Jason groaned, his hands slipping beneath Damian’s skirt to begin to tug the panties down. “Don’t make me ruin these pants, they’re my favorite.”  
  
Damian’s lips quirked as he lifted his hips, allowing Jason to draw the underwear down, lifting his legs to allow them to be slipped off one of them, leaving the piece of lace and silk to dangle from the younger man’s ankle. “Your lack of stamina is disappointing.”  
  
“You know damn well how impressive my stamina is.” Jason’s lips quirked as he playfully nipped at Damian’s inner thigh.  
  
“Mmm.  I don’t believe I-Ah!” Damian arched, his eyes slamming shut and head tipping back, as Jason slid his head beneath Damian’s skirt and look the entirety of his length into his mouth.  
  
Damian reached down, fisting his hands in his older lover’s hair and moaning, his hips rolling to meet every bob of Jason’s head.  If there was one thing he could say about Jason’s ability in bed, it was that he was skilled with his mouth as well as enthusiastic when it came to oral sex.  It, predictably, didn’t take the other man long to turn him into a shuddering, gasping, writhing mess, his lips and tongue moving in the ways Jason knew Damian craved.  Soon he was tugging sharply on his older lover’s hair, causing Jason to draw back, amusement shining in his blue-green eyes, concealing his lust and desire, but only barely.  
  
“Not yet.” Damian gasped out, eyes fluttering as Jason pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock. “Remember…”  
  
“I know.  You want to ride me.” Jason breathed, patting his pockets before frowning and glancing around the room. “I don’t—”  
  
“Side table.” Damian interjected, gesturing vaguely.  
  
Jason twisted, reaching for the lube and condoms on the table, dropping them on the floor between Damian’s legs. “You always think of everything.”  
  
“One of us has to.” Jason chuckled at that; the banter felt familiar and warm, teasing instead of mocking as it had been years before.  
  
Jason slicked his fingers quickly, pressing them between Damian’s legs and rubbing. “You sure you don’t want me to just—”  
  
“I’m _sure_.” Damian rocked his hips back against his lover’s fingers, his eyes narrow. “Do I need to do it myself?”  
  
“Now _there’s_ a thought.” Jason mused, his mouth going dry.  “…But I think you deserve a little pampering.”  
  
“Then _hurry up._ ”  
  
Jason rolled his eyes, lips quirking, before he slowly worked a finger inside the younger man, shivering at how easily it sank inside him.  Damian’s breath hitched, his eyes heavy-lidded as he stared at Jason, giving him a small nod to tell him that he was fine.  Leaning down, Jason pressed gentle kisses to the exposed skin of Damian’s thighs, playfully nipping at his garter belts, as he worked a second digit inside his lover, taking his time preparing him despite Damian’s request for him to move faster.  Damian’s hands were curled, nails digging into the carpet, his breath hitching with every gentle press of Jason’s fingers but, for once, he wasn’t being demanding, didn’t grow irritated with the pace.  However the third finger that Jason pressed inside his younger lover made Damian moan, his eyes fluttering shut, the muscles in his stomach and thighs bunching.  
  
“God, you’re pretty like this.” Jason breathed, leaning down to press gentle kisses against his lover’s collarbones. “Can you breathe okay or…?”  
  
“A little difficult.” Damian admitted, his throat working as he swallowed and rocked back against Jason’s hand. “But it is not unpleasant.”  
  
“You get kinkier by the day.” Jason teased softly before removing his fingers and moving to undo and tug down his pants and underwear, reaching for the condom.  
  
Damian beat him to it, snagging the condom from between his legs and shoving Jason sideways onto the floor, resulting in a huff of laughter from the older man.  “Perhaps if you paid closer attention—”  
  
“And hacked into your computer to see what sorts of porn you’ve been watching?” Jason retorted, sucking in quick breath when Damian straddled him and slid the condom on his length,     
  
“Precisely.” Damian’s lips quirked a little as he dribbled lubricant on his fingers, carelessly dropping the bottle, and slicked Jason’s cock, giving it a few extra strokes when the older man moaned.  
  
“I might… have to.” Jason managed, watching Damian slide into position above him, one of his hands gently stroking Damian’s thigh. “Have I called you beautiful too often, yet.”  
  
“Mmm… Not quite.” Damian admitted, a tiny, almost shy, smile curving his lips. “Keep going.”  
  
“You’re so—Fuck!” Jason groaned, eyes clenching shut as Damian chose that moment to sink down onto him.  
  
Jason forced his eyes open, staring up at Damian, at the way crimson fabric and lace framed his thighs, the way the corset put a slight curve in his waist, the way his head tipped back, making everything debauched yet incredibly intimate.  He knew it took a great deal of coaxing to try something he wasn’t comfortable with, but, looking up at Damian now, Jason couldn’t help but think that getting him to try something had been worth the wait.  Never mind that it was simply made better by the fact that Damian had done it all on his own, completely without coaxing.  It said a great deal about how far they’d come when it came to their relationship, when it came to trust, when it came to wanting to please one another, and shown just how much they’d both grown and changed.  
  
When Damian finished taking the entirety of Jason’s length inside him, he cracked his eyes open, staring down at him, his hands moving to slide over his older lover’s torso.  Jason licked his lips, keeping his eyes locked with Damian’s as he slid his hands beneath the other man’s skirt to grip his hips, causing the fabric to drag across the younger man’s length.  Damian shuddered and moaned, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, brows furrowing in concentration as he began to move, his breaths shorter than normal due to the constriction of the corset.  Jason did his best to allow his lover to set the pace, to not take control and roll them over and fuck the other man senseless, but his control was slipping as he watched Damian moved, watched the way sweat trickled down his bared throat.  
  
“Damian.” He gasped out, watching the way his lover’s head rolled forward, Damian’s brilliant blue eyes cracking open, his hips never faltering. “Come here.”  
  
Damian shifted, slowly leaning down to press his lips against Jason’s jaw, his breath coming in unsteady pants. “Jason…”  
  
“You feel so good, Baby.” Jason breathed, sliding one of his hands up to card through Damian’s sweat dampened hair.  “You’re so good to me.”  
  
Damian let out a breathless chuckle against his neck. “You’ve been a good boy for me, Todd.  I’m impressed.”  
  
Jason let out a shuddering moan, his eyes fluttering shut before he forced them open again. “Yeah, well, I’m having _issues_ with that at the moment so—”  
  
“Sit up.” Damian ordered softly, slowly sitting back, his hips still moving.  
  
With a low growl, Jason obeyed, his hands moving to keep his younger lover in his lap. “You’re such a fucking _brat_ sometimes.”  
  
“You enjoy it.” Damian countered, moving to brace his hands on Jason’s shoulders and lean in, brushing his lips against Jason’s ear. “Fuck me.”  
  
With a shuddering gasp Jason obeyed, his hips moving frantically, causing Damian’s soft moans to quickly escalate into a sharp cry of pleasure, his nails digging into Jason’s shoulders.  There was no elegance to the act at that point, only desperate movement and unrestrained sounds of pleasure, both of them having been on edge for far too long.  Having Damian in his arms, lipstick smeared across his mouth, his reactions completely unrestrained, was quickly driving Jason closer and closer to orgasm, his thrusts swiftly losing rhythm.  
  
“Touch yourself.” Jason gasped out, lips quirking a little. “Try to keep from making a mess of your pretty new skirt.”  
  
“Fuck—” Damian began, but seemed to lose the will to do anything but moan shortly after.  
  
“C’mon, Beautiful.”  
  
Damian’ tucked his face against Jason’s neck, one of his hands trailing down the larger man’s chest and beneath his skirt, taking his cock in hand and stroking.  Finally Jason’s patience for their position dissipated, causing him to curl an arm around Damian’s waist and tip him backwards, leaving the younger man’s free arm scrambling for purchase even as he arched and moaned.  When Damian didn’t issue any protest, Jason’s hands slid back to his lover’s hips, taking full advantage of the angle and position.  All of Damian’s weight was on his shoulders and one of his arms but he didn’t seem to care, the hand curled around his length moving quickly and his moans almost constant.  
  
“C’mon, Baby.” Jason managed, leaning down, one arm bracing on the floor beside Damian’s head, brushing their lips together.  “You’re so close.  I can feel it.  I wanna see you lose it for me.  Wanna lick your come off your fingers and—”    
  
Damian let out a choked cry, tossing his head back and arching, his free hand cupping the tip of his cock as he came, coating his fingers and palm with his release.  Jason watched his lover as he rode out his orgasm, shuddering before he moved to press gentle kisses along the younger man’s neck and throat, worshiping his skin with his mouth, even as he continued to move.  However, Damian’s shuddering had subsided, leaving him relaxed and sated beneath him, when Jason finally found his release, his eyes clenching shut and his fingers digging into Damian’s hips as he let out a low moan of pleasure.    
  
Jason hadn’t even fully recovered before wet fingers brushed across his lips, causing him to force his eyes open, staring down at Damian for a moment before his lips quirked, amused. “Gonna hold me to that, then.”  
  
“Yes.  Suck.”  Damian answered, his eyes full of heat again.  
  
Jason shivered at his lover’s tone despite himself, his tongue beginning to lap at the fluid coating Damian’s fingers before slowly sucking them into his mouth one by one.  He felt come smear across his cheeks as he sucked Damian’s middle two fingers deeper, his tongue curling around them and one of his hands lifting to grip the younger man’s wrist, holding it steady.  Jason heard Damian sucked in a shuddering gasp, his lips curving a little in a pleased smirk as he continued to suck, pulling back slightly only to draw a third digit into his mouth with his tongue, moaning at the familiar taste.  
  
“Jason.” Damian breathed, moving to draw his hand back and, reluctantly, the older man released it. “You are incorrigible.”  
  
Jason smirked, licking his lips as he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together, his eyes hooded and full of fondness. “Can you _really_ blame me?”  
  
Damian’s eyes searched his before a rare smile curved his lips, his hands moving to tangle in Jason’s hair. “No, I suppose not.”


End file.
